Episode 510
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=591 p.17-19; 593 p.2-11 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating= |rank= }} "Sanji's Suffering - The Queen Returns to His Kingdom!" is the 510th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The episode starts with the Gates of Justice opening, as Luffy, Rayleigh and Jinbe beat up all of the marines on a battleship and forcing one of them to open the gates. We see Chopper at the Torino Kingdom, preparing to go back to Sabaody. The natives give him food and supplies. Chopper admits, that he would prefer to stay and learn medicine on the island. He walks, but then he remembers, that he does not have transport. The giant Chick appears and tells him that his dad will give him a ride. Chopper is seen having fun on the back of the giant bird in midair. The News Coo then appears and gives Chopper the paper. He gets shocked by the news. Meanwhile we see Robin riding an escort at Tequila Wolf. She is holding a portrait of herself in her lap. A flashback follows. Soran is seen giving Robin the portrait. She thanks Soran, who asks her if they will meet again. Robin agrees. After that a revolutionary tells Robin, that Dragon wants to see her. She does not agree with that and says that she has to meet up with the crew. The flashback ends and we see Robin again at the escort, as one of the revolutionaries tells her about why the giant bridge was built. then a few revolutionaries decide to give Robin today's newspaper via a crow. She reads it and the content leaves a smile on her face. We then see Sanji at Kamabakka kingdom, trying to convince Caroline to give him a boat. Soon enough, Ivankov appears at his female form, coming from a warship. Sanji gets multiple nosebleeds from looking at 'his' body but Ivankov changes back to male and Sanji finally starts to ask him about Luffy. Ivankov is not convinced, that Sanji is one of the crew, because of the badly drawn wanted poster. Sanji then offers a one-on-one fight. He goes all-out at the beginning, Ivankov is impressed by his kicks but beats him up anyway. After the fight he decides to tell Sanji about Luffy. Sanji receives the newspaper and is shocked by the news in it. We then go to Baltigo, where Dragon's HQ are. He is seen talking to Ivankov about the news, reviling his son. He also states, that he has to gather all of his commanders, because Whitebeard's death will cause quite the uproar. Ivankov asks him if he read the newspaper and said that he is also surprised by what Luffy did at Marineford. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *It was never shown in the manga how Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh got back into Marineford. *In the manga, the parts with the baby chick are not shown. *Chopper is seen having fun riding on the bird that took him off the island before getting the newspaper. *In the manga, the parts with Soran are not shown. *Sanji meeting Ivankov (in his female form) is shown. Sanji figures that Ivankov is really a man, but due to him being in his female form at the time he fights back and forth between feelings of infatuation and the "truth". *The fight between Sanji and Ivankov is shown. *Although Brook wasn't recognized as part of the Straw Hats at the time, Ivankov had a wanted poster of him, along with the Straw Hats' other posters when he was questioning Sanji. *The significances of the White Den Den Mushi is not explained as it was in the manga. Site Navigation Category:Episodes